educolabofandomcom-20200213-history
Edu-Co-Labo Wiki
Voorlopige programma van de tentoonstelling Een overzicht van het voorlopige programma staat onder 'photos'. '28 studenten in de stad Athene' Op de ‘''Athens and Suburbs -''kaart’ werden 28 routes van elk 21 km getekend, van de stadsrand naar de Acropolis. Van 2 tot en met 5 november 2013 wandelden 28 studenten en inventariseerden zij op hun route 18, vooraf bepaalde, parameters. Elke waarneming van één van die parameters werd als een punt op transparanten genoteerd (1 vel per parameter), die over de ‘''Athens and Suburbs -''kaart’ werden gelegd. Zo kwamen 18 ‘puntenkaarten’ ( dit zijn kaarten waarop enkel een concentratie van 1 parameter te zien is) tot stand. Op 5 november ontmoetten de studenten elkaar op de Acropolis. Daar groeide het idee om een collectief project op touw te zetten. Individuele projecten leken hen in tegenspraak met bevindingen tijdens/ van de wandelingen. Ze schrapten enkele parameters en voegden enkele parameters toe. Met die aangepaste lijst te inventariseren parameters begonnen ze de volgende dag hun wandelingen in de omgekeerde richting om hun ‘marathon’ te vervolledigen. In totaal inventariseerden zij (28 X 42 km =) 1176 km op hun wandelingen. Op 6 november ’s avonds besloten zij samen aan een tentoonstelling/expositie/open atelier te werken. 1 student aan de computer in Leuven Twaalf uur per dag, van 2 tot en met 10 november 2013, heeft één persoon geprobeerd om Athene via het Internet te ontdekken. De opgegeven parameters vormden het vertrekpunt van de zoektocht, en zijn verkend met behulp van verschillende zoekprogramma’s. Onder andere met: Google, Google Scholar, Google Maps, LIMO (het bibliotheeksysteem van de KU Leuven), Youtube, lokale en internationale kranten e.d.). Er werd informatie gevonden op blogs, via fotoreportages, in krantenartikelen, op toeristische en/ of praktische websites en in wetenschappelijke artikelen. Op basis van deze gevonden informatie werden enkele parameters geschrapt en toegevoegd. Daarnaast werden acht algemene thema’s gevonden, waarnaar de specifieke parameters vaak verwezen, en die dus typerend zijn voor het virtuele Athene. Na afloop van de Internetreis werden de parameters, de algemene thema’s alsook de verbindingen tussen deze verschillende actoren samengebracht op een virtuele kaart. EDU-CO-LABO “Er zijn nieuwe dingen op komst, al weten we nog niet wat.” Oktober 2013. In het kader van het vak Labo: ontwerpen van educatieve praktijken (KULeuven) begonnen wij, 23 studenten uit de master sociale en culturele pedagogiek, te zoeken naar een alternatief educatief ontwerp. Athene, de stad die van oudsher democratie en school in zijn naam vervat, vormde voor ons het begin van een onderzoek over wat vandaag een ‘pedagogische plek’ of ‘vormingsplek’ zou kunnen zijn. Tweeëntwintig onder ons wandelde in dit kader een marathon naar en van de Acropolis. Eén studente onderzocht de digitale publieke ruimte van Athene achter haar computer in Leuven. Athene, de stad die vandaag fungeert als een vergrootglas voor de algemene Europese conditie. Wat we zagen, speelt zich namelijk niet alleen daar af maar ook hier. Dit zorgde er voor dat we dit onderwijssysteem in relatie tot de samenleving in vraag gingen stellen. We hebben de kans gegrepen om met het labovak een andere weg in te slaan en kozen voor een collectief ontwerp. Een collectief ontwerp net vanuit een kritische visie op het huidige onderwijs en het pogen op een andere manier onderwijs te maken. Deze poging mondt uit in een delen van tijd en ruimte die de mogelijkheid in zich draagt om het anders te doen. 28 april – 1 mei 2014. Edu-co-labo. Vier dagen in de Molens van Orshoven te Leuven. Vier dagen om te trachten ons collectief ontwerp te tonen en erover te spreken. Is het mogelijk om in woord en beeld een ‘pedagogische plek’ te doen spreken die poogt iets anders te doen? Een uitnodiging tot samen gaan, spreken, het kijken naar en het participeren in het gedeelde werk. Sprekers en films Jan Masschelein leidt het Laboratorium voor Educatie en samenleving en is tevens diensthoofd van de onderzoeksgroep 'Educatie, Cultuur en Samenleving'. Zijn onderzoek beweegt zich in het brede domein van pedagogische theorievorming, kritische theorie, sociale filosofie en bestuurlijkheidsstudies. Het heeft concreet betrekking op de publieke en maatschappelijke betekenis van opvoeding, vorming en onderwijs, de rol van de universiteit, de zich wijzigende ervaringen van tijd en ruimte in het tijdperk van het netwerk, de pedagogische betekenis van cinema en camera, schoolarchitectuur en architectuur van de leeromgeving, een pedagogie van de aandacht, de invulling van ‘pedagogisch’, de pedagogische rol van leerkrachten, hulpverleners en vormingswerkers. Veel aandacht gaat naar experimentele pedagogische praktijken en naar nieuwe vormen van documentair en exploratief onderzoek. Wim Cuyvers' werkterrein beperkt zich niet tot zijn thuisbasis Frankrijk, zijn geboorteland België en Nederland waar hij in Tilburg, Eindhoven en Delft doceerde/t. Hij werkte de afgelopen jaren ook in Spanje, in het voormalige Oostblok, in beide Congo’s, in New York en in de Filippijnen. Vaak ontstaat controverse rond zijn werk, toch zoekt hij die niet. Hij stelt wel met aandrang fundamentele en dus kritische vragen. Bovendien maakt hij geen onderscheid tussen zijn architectuur, teksten of beeldende kunst. Als architect is Wim Cuyvers voor zijn ontwerpen op zoek naar wat met een veel te groot woord de meest ‘existentiële’ ruimte wordt genoemd – een ruimte die bevraagt, die voor een verhoogde graad van confrontatie of concentratie zorgt, die enkel aan de hand van een reeks tegendelen kan worden gedefinieerd: niet geprivatiseerd, niet particulier, niet economisch, niet opgeëist en niet gecontroleerd... Danny Wildemeersch is gewoon hoogleraar (bijzonder emeritus) in het domein van ‘Comparatieve, Sociale en Interculturele Pedagogiek’ aan de KU Leuven (1986-2013). Hij was ook als hoogleraar ‘sociale pedagogiek en andragogiek’ verbonden aan de Radboud-universiteit Nijmegen (voorheen KUN), van 1994 tot 2002. Hij was lid van het ‘Laboratorium voor Educatie en Samenleving’ aan de Faculteit Psychologie en Pedagogische Wetenschappen van de Leuvense universiteit. Zijn onderzoek houdt verband met diverse thema’s uit de volwassenenvorming: interculturaliteit, sociale participatie, democratisch burgerschap, duurzame ontwikkeling, ontwikkelingssamenwerking. Hij publiceerde over deze thema’s in verschillende internationale boeken en tijdschriften, vanuit de invalshoek van ervaringsleren, vorming en sociale verantwoording, biografisch en sociaal leren. Hij organiseerde diverse internationale congressen over actief en democratisch burgerschap (Brussel 2000, Leuven, 2003, New-York 2005). Maarten Simons ''is hoogleraar aan het Laboratorium voor Educatie en Samenleving van de KU Leuven. Zijn onderzoeksinteresses gaan onder andere uit naar pedagogische theorie en de politieke en sociale filosofie. Binnen deze thema’s heeft Simons speciale aandacht voor het onderwijsbeleid , nieuwe vormen van bestuur, de publieke rol van ( hoger) onderwijs en de hedendaagse transformaties van de universiteit. In zijn huidige onderzoek bestudeert Simons hoe de publieke rol van de universiteit vanuit een educatief oogpunt begrepen kan worden. ''Bruno Tersago trok als Vlaamse jounalist in januari 2000 naar Griekenland. Van maart 2005 tot mei 2009 blogde hij regelmatig over het leven in zijn nieuwe woonplaats, op de blog van De Standaard 'En nu even elders'. Daarna zette hij de blog hier voort: http://btersago.com. Deze journalist ervaart dag in en dag uit de situatie in Athene. Hij ondervindt aan den lijve hoe de economische crisis ook een sociale strijd is geworden. Tijdens onze reis naar Athene gaf hij enthousiast uitleg over de hedendaagse situatie in Athene. De Belgische Michel Bauwens ''woont in Thailand, waar hij onderzoeker is aan de universiteit van Chiang Mai. Bauwens is oprichter van de 'Foundation for Peer to Peer Alternatives'. 'Peer to peer' staat voor participatie van evenwaardige deelnemers, die mee kunnen werken aan de toekomst van een nieuwe maatschappij die gebaseerd is op een relationeel, dynamisch en gedecentraliseerd netwerk. Deze nieuwe maatschappij breekt met het traditionele kapitalisme en stelt mensen in staat om in grote, digitaal verbonden netwerken gezamenlijk te consumeren, te produceren en te innoveren. ''Mamadou Bah ''is oorspronkelijk van Guinese afkomst, maar ontvluchte in 2006 zijn geboorteland en ging in Griekenland (Athene) op zoek naar een beter leven. In 2012 kreeg hij daar het statuut van politiek vluchteling. Naast een job als bordenwasser in een restaurant zette hij zich in voor andere vluchtelingen en mensen zonder papieren in Athene. In de nacht van 22 op 23 mei 2013 werd Mamedou Bah echter brutaal aangevallen in het centrum van Athene door aanhangers van de extreemrechtse partij de Gouden Dageraad. Ondanks zijn angst om naar het ziekenhuis of de politie te gaan, durfde Mamadou Bah wel zijn aanvallers publiekelijk beschuldigen van de feiten in de media. Echter zorgde deze media-aandacht voor een nieuw incident, waarna Mamadou Bah voor zijn leven vreesde in Athene en asiel aanvroeg in België. ''Jorge Larrosa is hoogleraar Filosofie van Onderwijs aan de Universiteit van Barcelona. Zijn werken handelen over zowel literatuur, filosofie en onderwijs. Hij heeft post- doctorale studies gedaan aan het Instituut van Onderwijs, Universiteit van Londen en het Centre Michel Foucault in Parijs. Larossa is vaak gastprofessor aan verschillende Amerikaanse en Europese universiteiten. Jorge Larossa gaf ons in okotber al een 3-daagse workshop over de films van Pedro Costa (In Vanda's Room & Colossal Youth) en Theo Angelopoulos (Eternity and a Day, Landscape in the Mist & The Suspended Step of the Stork). Voyage to Cythera is een film van Theo Angelopoulos gemaakt in 1984. In 1984 deed de film mee aan het filmfestival van Cannes waar het 2 prijzen won, deze voor best screenplay en de prijs van de International Federation of Film Critics. Het is een verhaal over een soldaat die gevochten heeft in een burgeroorlog. Na jaren van ballingschap in Rusland keert hij terug naar zijn land van herkomst Griekenland. Hij vindt het moeilijk om zich aan te passen aan het land dat hij ooit zo goed kende. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wR0k-OxtQcQ Jeanne van Heeswijk is een beeldend kunstenaar die contexten voor interactie in de openbare ruimte creëert. Haar projecten onderscheiden zich door een sterke sociale betrokkenheid. Zo stimuleert en ontwikkelt Van Heeswijk culturele productie. Daarnaast creëert ze nieuwe publieke (ontmoetings-)ruimten of renoveert ze bestaande publieke ruimtes. Om dit te bereiken werkt ze vaak samen met kunstenaars, ontwerpers, architecten, software ontwikkelaars, overheden en burgers. Ze geeft regelmatig lezingen over onderwerpen als stedelijke vernieuwing, participatie en culturele productie. Pascal Gielen is sinds 2007 lector van het lectoraat 'Kunstpraktijk in de Samenleving'. Daarnaast is hij directeur van het expertisecentrum Art in Society aan de Rijksuniversiteit Groningen (Nederland). Hier is hij universitair hoofddocent ‘Kunstsociologie’ binnen de vakgroep ‘Kunsten, Cultuur en Media’. Gielen schreef diverse boeken, artikelen en essays over hedendaagse kunst, cultureel erfgoed en cultuurpolitiek. Hij geeft regelmatig lezingen over deze onderwerpen. Enkele recente publicaties van zijn hand zijn de monografie The Murmuring of the Artistic Multitude. Global Art, Memory and Post-Fordism, ''en de bundels ‘''Being an Artist in Post-Fordist Times’, Community Art. The politics of Trespassing en 'Teaching Art in the Neoliberal Realm: Realism versus Cynicism’. PB070598.JPG PB070516.JPG PC030863.jpg 10156811 10203797257671460 497969136 n.jpg PB050432.jpg Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse